Sang rouge, désirs noirs
by Panda Kawai Luna
Summary: Un an, plus ou moins jour pour jour, après s'être faits kidnappés par des médecins fous d'un asile, Mathieu et les autres furent à nouveau les cibles d'un groupe de criminels. Enlevés par celui-ci, seul le Patron, non présent au moment des faits, en échappa et décida de les sortir de là mais sans savoir pourquoi, il s'attendait à avoir affaire avec l'un de ses plus grands ennemis.


**Salut à vous, bande de... euh... bande de petits chats mignons ! (oui, j'aime bien les chats et oui, je n'avais pas d'idée XD)**

 **Il s'agit de mon second OS dont j'ai eu l'idée en écoutant "Bring me to life" d'Evanescence et en repensant à certains épisodes de SLG.**

 **J'espère énormément qu'elle vous plaira et si c'est pas le cas... ben euh... tant pis pour vous :P**

 **Petite précision (juste au cas où :3), il y a une death end et l'histoire en elle-même est assez triste alors please... Ne me tuez pas à la fin ! ^^**

 **Autre chose... Je sais que c'est encore du charabia habituel mais soit... Si jamais par le plus grand des hasards, Mathieu Sommet ou Antoine Daniel venait à tomber dessus, j'espère que de un que l'OS leur plaira et de deux, je m'engage à soit changer les noms ou à le retirer (selon leur convenance) dans les plus brefs délais.**

 **Enjoy !**

.

 **(J'ai oublié de dire que les paroles en gras italique de la chanson ne sont pas comprises en elle-même dans l'histoire)**

.

.

.

 **Août 2015…**

Alors que Mathieu terminait l'écriture de l'épisode 101 de « Salut Les Geeks », le Patron, lui, décida de quitter l'appartement pour se rendre dans l'un de ses bordels favoris où se trouvait sa prostituée préférée… Tatiana.

Il devait être aux environs de 15h05 quand il sortît.

Il passa à peine l'entrée de l'immeuble qu'il alluma une clope et la fuma le long du chemin.

Une fois arrivé, il entra à l'intérieur, s'installa au bar et bût deux ou trois verres en attendant, une bonne vingtaine de minutes, qu'elle ait terminé avec son client et vienne s'occuper de lui.

Celle-ci l'invita à la rejoindre dans sa pièce luxueuse qui n'était autre que sa chambre dont la tapisserie des murs ainsi que les rideaux des fenêtres étaient dans les tons rouge clair tandis que les draps en soie étaient rouge bordeaux.

Il se déshabilla lentement et se coucha sur le lit avant d'être suivi par la jeune femme.

Leurs plaisirs charnels et sensuels durèrent jusque 18h30, heure à laquelle il décida de rentrer chez lui.

En reprenant ses affaires, il s'aperçût que quelqu'un avait tenté de le contacter et lui avait laissé deux messages vocaux vers 16h43 qu'il écouta avec attention…

Cette personne n'était autre que son créateur.

 **Mathieu** – _« Patron ?! J'espère que tu auras ce message car on a un gros, gros souci… Les autres ont disparu… Ils ne sont pas à la maison et je ne parviens pas à les joindre. Je suis très inquiet à leur sujet… »_

Dix minutes plus tard, 16h55, un second message encore plus inquiétant que le précédent…

 **Mathieu** – _« Patron ?! Viens m'aider ! Ils ont enlevé les autres et ils essaient de m'avoir aussi !..._

 _A l'aide ! Au secours ! Sauve-moi ! Sauve-nous ! »_

Tout à coup, il entendît le bruit d'une porte se faisant défoncée.

 **Mathieu** – (à ses ravisseurs) _« Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Non !, je refuse de vous suivre ! »_

 **Ravisseurs** – _« De toutes manières, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix Monsieur Sommet… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »_

A travers les cris et la respiration saccadée provenant de son créateur et de ses agresseurs, le Patron devina immédiatement qu'ils étaient en train de se battre.

Néanmoins, cela ne dura que quelques petites minutes avant qu'un bruit sourd ne se fasse entendre et ensuite, plus rien.

Sous le choc, il rangea son portable dans la poche de droite de sa veste et alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, Tatiana le retînt en l'attrapant par le bras gauche et lui demanda, avec son fort accent russe, ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil.

Dos à elle, il lui répondît,…

 **Patron** – _« Mes frères ont de très gros soucis et sont probablement en grave danger… »_

 **Tatiana** – _« Je vois… Attends-moi ici !, je reviens vite »._

En apprenant cela, Tatiana se dirigea vers la pièce à l'arrière de sa chambre et changea rapidement ses vêtements de prostituée pour une tenue plus confortable, c'est-à-dire un t-shirt blanc cassé sans manche, un pantalon noir et une veste en jeans bleu moyen avec des manches retroussées allant jusqu'aux coudes et dont celle-ci était ouverte en entier.

Ses chaussures étaient de grandes bottes noires en cuir atteignant les genoux avec des talons de plus de dix centimètres.

Elle emporta son arme Tanfoglio T95 sur lequel était accroché un silencieux qu'elle cacha à la ceinture de son pantalon, derrière son dos.

En sortant elle remarqua l'air étonné du Patron et lui dît, tout en s'avançant vers la porte…

 **Tatiana** – _« Ben quoi ?! Faut bien que je puisse me défendre vu que je suis la fille de l'Ambassadeur russe en France mais je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux… Pour l'instant tes frangins ont besoin de toi alors dépêchons-nous d'y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »_

Malgré sa surprise, il semblait être amusé en la voyant dans sa nouvelle tenue.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et marchèrent le long du couloir avant de prendre la sortie de secours par la deuxième porte à gauche.

Ils descendirent ensuite les escaliers et traversèrent tout le parking jusqu'à arriver devant un 4x4 noir appartenant à Tatiana.

Elle déverrouilla la sécurité, montèrent à l'intérieur dont Tatiana à la place du chauffeur et le Patron du côté passager et partirent en direction de l'appartement de Mathieu.

Tatiana gara le véhicule à une centaine de mètres de là, environ quinze minutes plus tard, et continuèrent le restant du chemin à pied dans le but de ne pas se faire remarquer.

En arrivant au sommet des marches, il constata que la porte était encore grande ouverte.

Il s'empara de son arme et fît signe à la jeune femme de l'attendre là mais obstinée comme elle était, elle n'y prêta guère attention et en fît de même.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement de l'entrée tout en longeant le mur de droite.

Le Patron s'avança doucement de la porte pour y jeter un rapide coup d'œil et voyant qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucune présence, il décida de pénétrer à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Tatiana.

La première chose qu'ils constatèrent fût le désordre dans lequel avait été mis l'appartement.

Ils fouillèrent en détail l'ensemble des pièces afin de trouver quoi que ce soit pouvant les aider à retrouver les agresseurs et sa famille.

C'était sans compter que quelqu'un s'était introduit et que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux.

Ils se cachèrent derrière la porte de la chambre de Mathieu (là où ils étaient) et attendirent que l'inconnu se pointe.

Ce dernier entra quelques secondes après.

Le Patron se plaça derrière lui et colla l'extrémité de son arme sur l'arrière de son crâne tandis que Tatiana se tenait derrière et pointait la sienne dans leur direction.

Sentant qu'une arme le menaçait, le jeune inconnu paniqua et bafouilla…

 **Inconnu** – _« Je… Je… Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal ! »_

Le Patron, surpris, reconnût immédiatement la voix de celui qui était face à lui.

 **Patron** – _« Antoine ?! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ? »_

 **Antoine** – _« Mathieu ?! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Mathieu ? Je ne suis pas Mathieu, du moins pas totalement, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, Gamin ! »_

 **Antoine** – _« Très amusant !... T'es qui alors si t'es pas Mathieu ? Hein ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Je suis le Patron. Je suis la personnalité sombre de Mathieu. Tu n'as pas l'air au courant de notre existence, je me trompe ? »_

 **Antoine** – _« Tu pourrais arrêter tes délires, tu veux bien ! Et ce serait bien si ta petite-amie baissait son arme car c'est pas que j'apprécie pas qu'on me menace mais c'est tout comme »_.

Le Patron tourna son regard vers la demoiselle…

 **Patron** – _« Range ton arme, s'il te plaît, Tatiana »._

 **Tatiana** – _« T'en es sûr ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Puisque je te le demande »_.

 **Tatiana** – _« C'est toi qui voit »._

Elle la replaça derrière son dos alors l'homme en noir continuait sa conversation avec le dénommé Antoine.

 **Patron** – _« Satisfait ?... »_

 **Antoine** – _« Oui »._

 **Patron** – _« Tant mieux »_.

 **Antoine** – _« Maintenant, tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi le délire de mettre ton appart en désordre et pourquoi tu portes ces habits et pourquoi ta voix est rauque ? Tu as attrapé un rhume ou quoi ?! »_

 **Patron** – _« Alors Mathieu ne t'a rien raconté sur nous à ce que je vois… »_

 **Antoine** – _« Je peux savoir de qui tu parles en parlant de « nous » ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé savoir en question ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis ! »_

 **Tatiana** – _« On l'avait remarqué… »_

 **Antoine** – _« Je vois que ta copine n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. C'est quoi son petit nom à la demoiselle ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Elle s'appelle Tatiana et c'est pas ma copine. C'est une amie mais aussi ma meilleure pute »_.

 **Antoine** – _« Ta meilleure quoi ?! »_

 **Patron** – _« Sérieux ?, Gamin. Tu ne sais rien sur nous ? »_

 **Antoine** – _« Si ça t'amuses de jouer à ce jeu-là tant mieux mais laisse-moi en-dehors de ça !_

 _Faudrait que tu penses sincèrement à prendre des vacances car là, ça devient grave._

 _Que tu t'éclates à jouer tes diverses personnalités pour ton émission, je l'admets, mais stoppe ça car tu me fais flipper, mec ! »_

 **Tatiana** – _« Hey ! Patron ! »_

 **Patron** – _« Quoi ?!, Gamine »_

 **Tatiana** – _« Si tu lui expliquais ça en plus du problème avec Mathieu et tes frangins, ce serait pas plus simple ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Mouai… C'est peut-être pas con, ce que tu dis »_.

 **Antoine** – _« De quoi tu parles ? De quel problème es-tu sensé avoir ? C'est pour ton épisode, c'est ça ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Bon !... Assieds-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer »_.

 **Antoine** – _« M'expliquer quoi ?! »_

 **Patron** – _« Tu viens t'asseoir ici, sur cette chaise, et tu la fermes ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'emmerder avec toi »_.

 **Antoine** – _« Ok, ok… »_

Antoine, de son vrai nom Antoine Daniel, est un YouTuber et ami de Mathieu.

Tout comme « Salut Les Geeks », Antoine anime une émission de review de vidéos du web se nommant « What The Cut ?! » mais dont le style est complètement différent.

En effet, il est accompagné de Richard, un chien en peluche pervers qui croit être réel, et de Samuel qui ressemble à… euh… un simple ventilateur.

Celui-ci venait de publier il y a moins d'une semaine le 37ème épisode de WTC _(ça m'étonnerait que ce soit le cas mais bon… on peut toujours espérer ^^)._

Ce dernier avait décidé de se rendre chez son ami dans le but de passer la soirée à boire des bières tout en pratiquant l'une de leurs activités favorites qui consistait à critiquer les programmes proposés par les chaînes de télévision mais à son arrivée, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui se passait en ce moment et se doutait qu'il n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines.

En effet, le Patron commença à lui expliquer l'existence des personnalités multiples de Mathieu, leurs spécificités et leur présence dans l'émission ainsi que leur quotidien qui, avouons-le, n'était pas toujours de tout repos.

Antoine avait énormément, et cela pouvait se comprendre, de mal à y croire. Du mal à croire que son ami était réellement schizophrène et que ces différentes entités existaient bel et bien.

Cela lui paraissait tellement improbable mais dû s'y faire une raison quand le Patron lui apporta une preuve irréfutable en lui dévoilant une de ses cicatrices dans le bas du dos à droite.

Chose que le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille n'avait jamais vue chez son pote et ce, bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu torse nu.

 **Patron** – _« Tu me crois, maintenant, Gamin ?! »_

 **Antoine** – « Oui, oui… Ça va, je te crois ».

 **Patron** – _« Bon ! Maintenant, je vais te raconter l'enlèvement de Mathieu et de mes frères »._

 **Antoine** – _« Quoi ?! Quelqu'un a encore kidnappé Mat' ?! C'est une blague ou… ? »_

 **Tatiana** – _« Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas mais malheureusement, ceci n'est pas un fake »._

 **Patron** – _« Leurs vies sont probablement en grand danger et il est donc urgent de les retrouver._

 _De plus, on ne connaît pas nos ennemis même si j'ai une petite idée de qui ça pourrait être »._

 **Tatiana** – _« Qui donc, Patron ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Silver Leopards »_

 **Antoine** – _« What ?! Mais c'est quoi ce nom de gang pourri !... Sérieux !... »_

 **Patron** – _« Hmph !... Leur nom est, certes, pourri mais leur renommée au niveau des gangs et des mafias est grande._

 _Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de faire dans la sympathie et peuvent, tout comme moi, exécuter un homme de sang-froid sans avoir de raison valable pour le faire. Ils tuent quiconque s'opposant à eux et seraient même prêts à tuer un membre de leur famille dans le seul but de se faire respecter »_.

 **Tatiana** – _« Ils ont l'air franchement amicaux ces gens-là… »_

 **Antoine** – _« A qui tu le dis ?... »_

 **Tatiana** – _« Au Patron. Imbécile, va… »_

 **Antoine** – _« Je le sais bien, merci !... C'était une simple expression et non une question, si tu veux savoir… »_

 **Tatiana** – _« Je m'en fous ! »_

 **Tatiana** – _« Patron ?! Tu peux me dire comment cela se fait que tu les connaisses ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Parce que j'ai fait affaire avec eux dans le passé et disons que… »_

 **Tatiana** – _« Que quoi ?! »_

 **Patron** – _« Ça s'est pas très bien terminé en ce qui concerne le chef de la famille »._

 **Antoine** – _« C'est-à-dire ? »_

 **Tatiana** – _« Explique-toi »._

 **Patron** – _« Son fils s'est fait tuer par le gang rival tandis que lui a été arrêté par la police et a passé plus de cinq ans en prison »._

 **Tatiana** – _« Question d'argent, je suppose »_

 **Patron** – _« Oui mais pas que ça…Y a aussi des meufs et du trafic d'êtres humains qui est lié »._

 **Antoine** – _« Pardon ?! Tu as participé à un trafic d'êtres humains ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Pas moi, Gamin ! Eux »_.

 **Tatiana** – _« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as avoir dans cette histoire ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Je les ai piégés »._

 **Antoine** – _« Piégés ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Oui. Peu de temps avant que la transaction ne se fasse, j'ai appelé les flics et je les ai vendus pendant que moi, je me cassais avec plus de deux millions d'euros en main »._

 **Tatiana/Antoine** – _« Combien ?! »_

 **Patron** – _« Deux millions et trois cents milles euros environs… Le tout dans une mallette en métal que j'ai toujours d'ailleurs »._

 **Antoine** – _« Et t'attends quoi pour les lui rendre ?! T'attends qu'ils se vengent sur Mathieu ou quoi ?! Bouge-toi au lieu de rester à rien faire ! »_

 **Patron** – _« Sauf que vois-tu… Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il est et s'il est toujours en ville »._

 **Antoine** – _« Faut croire que oui vu qu'il a kidnappé Mathieu et ses… ses… créations-là ! »_

 **Tatiana** – _« Pourquoi as-tu tant de mal à admettre que ce soit vrai ? Pourquoi as-tu du tant de mal à accepter l'idée que Mathieu ne soit pas comme tout le monde ? »_

 **Antoine** – _« Ça me paraît tellement invraisemblable ce que vous me racontez, tellement impossible qu'une partie de personnalité d'une personne puisse s'incarner elle-même et vivre comme n'importe qui sur Terre »._

 **Tatiana** – _« Pourtant, tout ceci est bien vrai jusqu'au moindre détail._

 _Tu sais… Au début, quand il m'a tout raconté, je n'y ai pas cru non plus mais un jour, pour me prouver ses dires mais aussi pour leur foutre la honte sûrement, il les a forcé à venir_

 _A ce moment-là, j'ai vu plusieurs hommes se ressemblant parfaitement mais habillés différemment._

 _Je m'étais pincée afin d'être sûre que je ne rêvais pas et ben en fait… Nan. Tout était purement et simplement bien réel. Il ne m'avait pas menti »._

 **Antoine** – _« Je vois… Disons que j'y croirai à du 200% quand je l'aurai vu de mes propres yeux »._

 **Tatiana** – _« Je comprends ton point de vue mais ne perds pas ton temps à penser le contraire de la vérité »._

 **Antoine** – _« Vais essayer… »_

Tatiana lui sourît en échange alors que le Patron réfléchissait à un moyen de retrouver sa famille et essaya en appelant directement son créateur.

Le téléphone de ce dernier sonna et alors qu'il s'attendait à avoir Mathieu au bout du fil, ce fût l'un des ravisseurs qui décrocha à la place.

 **Ravisseur** – _« Alloooo ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Hey !, Gamin ! Je me fous de savoir qui tu es mais tu as intérêt à relâcher Mathieu et les autres immédiatement sinon, je vais venir m'occuper personnellement de toi et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas joli à voir ! »_

 **Ravisseur** – _« Patrooon ?! C'est bien toi ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Mickael ? Je pensais que tu étais en prison… Tu es sorti plus tôt que prévu ? »_

 **Ravisseur** – _« Hahahaha ! J'ai purgé ma peine contrairement à toi qui parvient toujours à t'enfuir grâce à ton cher créateur. C'est bien Mathieu, son nom ?... »_

 **Patron** – _« Grrrrr »_

 **Mickael** – _« T'énerve pas comme ça… Il ne lui est encore rien arrivé. Pour le moment du moins »._

 **Patron** – _« T'as pas intérêt à leur faire quoi que ce soit !... »_

 **Mickael** – _« Sinan quoi ? T'oublies que tu es loin d'être en position de négocier alors à ta place, je la fermerais et j'écouterais attentivement, ce dont j'ai à te dire »._

 **Patron** – _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?! »_

 **Mickael** – _« Pas grand-chose en fait… »_

 **Patron** – _« Mais encore… »_

 **Mickael** – _« Je veux que tu me donnes ce qui me revient de droit !, c'est-à-dire mes deux millions d'euros »._

 **Patron** – _« C'est tout ?! »_

 **Mickael** – (souriant) _« Que tu te ramènes seul à l'adresse que je vais te donner par sms et ensuite, on avisera »._

 **Patron** – _« Je peux au moins lui parler un peu maintenant ? »_

 **Mickael** – _« Deux minutes, pas une seconde de plus »._

 **Patron** – _« Mathieu ?! Tu m'entends ? »_

 **Mathieu** – _« C'est bien toi, Patron ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Oui, Gamin… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Dis à Antoine que je suis désolé de ne lui avoir rien raconté concernant notre secret mais j'avais peur qu'il le prenne mal et qu'il me rejette comme tous ceux qui l'ont fait avant… »_

 **Patron** – _« Je sais, Gamin… Je sais… Je le lui dirai de ta part mais uniquement si et seulement si, ça tourne mal car j'ai bien l'intention de vous sortir moi-même de cette merde »._

 **Mathieu** – _« Ne viens pas ! Tu serais tué immédiatement avant même que tu aies pu mettre un pied à l'intérieur »._

 **Mickael** – _« Ferme ta gueule ! »_ (atténué, loin du téléphone)

 _« Patron ! N'écoute pas ce crétin et rejoins-moi sinon… Ils risquent de ne plus revoir la lumière du jour… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »_ (sadique)

 **Patron** – _« Touche à un seul de leurs cheveux et je te jure de t'exploser la cervelle et de t'arracher les tripes ! »_

 **Mickael** – _« Je tremble de peur. Mon Dieu que j'ai peur ! »_

 **Patron** – _« Tu ferais mieux de me craindre, Gamin car je te promets que tu vas regretter d'avoir osé attaquer ma famille ! »_

 **Mickael** – _« T'énerves pas !, tu veux. A ta place, j'obéirai et tout ira bien pour ta « famille » »_

 **Patron** – _« T'as intérêt !... »_

 **Mickael** – _« Héhé… »_ (rire sadique)

 **Patron** – _« Avant que tu raccroches, tu pourrais me repasser Mat' ?! »_

 **Mickael** – _« Pour lui dire quoi ? »_ (amusé)

 **Patron** – _« Ça te concerne pas ! »_

 **Mickael** – _« Alors non »._

Après cela, Mickael raccrocha au nez du Patron qui n'avait pas très apprécié.

 **Tatiana** – _« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?! »_

 **Antoine** – _« T'as pu parler avec Mathieu ? »_

 **Patron** – (soupirant…)

 **Antoine** – _« Alors ? Réponds put'… ! »_

 **Patron** – _« C'est pire que ce que je croyais… »_ (abattu)

 **Tatiana** – _« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Ils sont entre les mains des pires criminels qui existent sur Terre… Ils peuvent les tuer à tout instant si je n'exécute pas leurs ordres »_

 **Antoine** – _« Tu veux dire que… ?! »_

 **Patron** – _« Oui… »_

 **Antoine** – _« Comment va Mat' ?! »_

 **Patron** – _« Il est en vie si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… Néanmoins, ils ont déjà dû commencer... Il semblait être fatigué et affamé »_.

 **Tatiana** – _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Il était essoufflé et son ventre criait en plus »._

 **Antoine** – _« Je te jure qu'ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ! »_

 _« Toi non plus d'ailleurs ! Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait ! »_ (regardant le Patron)

Alors qu'Antoine faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, le Patron et Tatiana réfléchissaient à un plan pour les sauver, tout en prenant le moins de risque possible.

Ils reçurent aussi, par après, un message en provenance du téléphone de Mathieu indiquant l'adresse et l'heure de rendez-vous.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrepôt où se trouvaient Mathieu et les autres personnalités vers 22h35 avec la valise contenant l'argent volé.

Le Patron ordonna aux deux autres comparses de rester dans le véhicule, les portes fermées, et de s'enfuir avec les otages, une fois qu'ils seraient dehors.

Tatiana refusa d'abord mais n'eût d'autre choix que d'accepter et d'obéir à sa demande en voyant le visage de son ami.

Ce dernier marcha en direction du lieu, mallette en main, flingue derrière le dos et canif dans la poche droite de son pantalon.

Lorsqu'il fît face à la porte, il frappa et deux hommes de main lui ouvrirent et le laissèrent pénétrer à l'intérieur.

En voyant l'homme en face de lui, il reconnût aisément le chef du clan des Silver Leopards, Mickael Di Antonio.

 **Mickael** – _« Ça fait un bail que l'on ne s'est pas vu, mon pote ! »_

 **Patron** – _« Malheureusement… J'aurais préféré que ça ne soit plus jamais à choisir »._

 **Mickael** – _« C'est pas gentil ce que tu dis… mais peu m'importe ! T'as l'argent ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Où sont-ils ?! »_

 **Mickael** – _« Une chose à la fois, tu veux bien. Donne-moi d'abord l'argent, puis, on devra discuter et seulement quand on en aura terminé, tu pourras les voir »._

 **Patron** – _« Je vois… »_

Le Patron pencha légèrement la tête vers le bas avant d'arborer sur son visage, son légendaire sourire carnassier.

Il ne lui fallût que quelques petites secondes pour s'emparer de son arme, tuer cinq gardes dont ceux qui étaient à l'entrée, et de la pointer vers le Chef de clan.

Celui-ci et ses mercenaires le visèrent à leur tour mais sans tirer.

 **Mickael** – _« Bien essayer mais tu as échoué… Ceci dit… je suis quand même agréablement surpris que tu aies pu en éliminer cinq aussi rapidement »_.

 **Patron** – _« Si tu crois que tes compliments à mon égard vont changer quoi que ce soit au sort que je te réserve, tu rêves, Gamin ! »_

 **Mickael** – _« Hahahahahaha ! »_

 **Garde 01** – _« Chef ! On a trouvé cette jeune femme près de la porte de sortie de secours sur le côté gauche du bâtiment ! »_

Les yeux du criminel pervers s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant celle qui avait fait intrusion dans l'entrepôt puisqu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Tatiana.

Celle-ci avait décidé d'intervenir après avoir entendu des coups de feux mais en vain.

Le garde la traîna jusque son boss qui observa de plus près l'intruse.

Tandis que Mickael lui soulevait le menton à l'aide de deux de ses doigts, Tatiana lui cracha littéralement au visage, ce qui énerva l'homme et la gifla en guise de représailles.

Ensuite, il donna pour ordre de les enfermer chacun dans une cellule différente au sous-sol et de vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas d'autres armes sur eux.

Trois grands balèzes s'approchèrent du Patron, le plaquèrent au sol malgré le fait que celui-ci se débattait tant bien que mal pour se libérer et l'emmenèrent dans sa cage.

Sur le chemin, il remarqua la présence de ses frangins.

Ceux-ci étaient dans un état variant les uns par rapport aux autres mais généralement épuisés et affamés.

Le Hippie était recroquevillé dans un coin, l'air énervé, à cause du manque de drogue.

Le Panda était assis sur ses jambes, très calme malgré la situation.

Le Geek était lui-aussi dans un coin, pleurant comme il n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, et semblait être recouvert de bleus.

Mathieu, quant à lui, devait avoir été plus durement torturé vu les quelques blessures apparentes sur tout son corps.

Il était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas être éveillé car il était étendu sur le flanc droit par terre.

Le Patron cria discrètement après lui mais n'eût aucune réponse de sa part.

Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes lorsque le Panda lui rétorqua sèchement de lui foutre la paix à cause qu'il dormait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Patron était accablé et rongé par les remords.

Il s'en voulait tellement de les voir ici, souffrant physiquement et psychologiquement par sa faute.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse se produire un jour mais il devait bien se rendre compte que c'était le cas et que sa famille en payait le prix à cause de ses conneries.

Tatiana avait été emmenée dans une autre pièce où elle fût violée et violentée par plusieurs hommes de main de Mickael avant d'être jetée à son tour en prison, en compagnie des membres de la famille Sommet, plus d'une heure après l'assaut.

Elle était couverte de bleus sur tout le corps et ses vêtements avaient été déchirés.

En voyant cela, la colère du Patron commença à monter de plus en plus mais il parvenait tant bien que mal à ne pas céder instantanément.

Le temps passait mais personne ne savait depuis quand tous ces évènements avaient démarrés précisément et combien de temps ils allaient encore attendre avant de pouvoir être libres, tout en espérant qu'ils le soient un jour.

Tatiana, traumatisée, ne disait rien, n'osait même pas regarder aux alentours car elle avait honte.

Pas honte d'avoir été abusée sexuellement mais honte de s'être faite attrapée aussi facilement.

Mathieu, épuisé, en profitait pour se reposer le plus possible sachant qu'à tout moment, ils pouvaient venir le chercher pour le torturer une fois de plus.

Le Geek, lui aussi, dormait mais à cause du fait qu'il était fatigué vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

Le Panda, quant à lui, semblait réfléchir à un plan pour s'évader mais aucun ne lui convenait car c'était trop risqué à chaque fois.

Le Hippie était une fois de plus défoncé mais plus à la drogue.

En fait, il s'amusait à amasser des tas de poussières qu'il reniflait ensuite.

Il était déjà passé minuit quand les hommes revinrent chercher Mathieu qui se débattait et criait mais en vain.

Ce fût ensuite au tour de Tatiana d'être « convoquée », suivie par le Geek quelques minutes plus tard.

Des bruits de pas différents des précédents se firent entendre, puis, le cadavre d'un ennemi tomba au sol.

Tout le monde s'interrogea sur ce qu'il se déroulait quand soudainement, un allié se dévoila par ce qui ressemblait à une porte secrète. Cet allié n'était autre qu'Antoine, lourdement armé de plusieurs pistolets et fusils mitrailleurs dont un M16 qu'il tenait en main.

Il délivra discrètement le Panda, le Hippie et le Patron avant de prendre des nouvelles de Mathieu, du Geek et de la fille.

Antoine donna deux armes et les chargeurs correspondants au Patron avant de conduire ses frangins à l'extérieur et de les obliger à grimper dans la voiture.

Cela fait, ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans l'antre du Chef des Silver Leopards afin de sauver leurs amis encore présents et tuer Mickael pour le Patron.

Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée dont au sommet desquels étaient placés deux gardes, tous deux égorgés par la personnalité sombre de Mathieu.

Ils fouillèrent l'étage avant de tomber sur le Geek, attaché à une chaise en plein milieu d'une pièce vide et sombre.

Le Patron fît signe à Antoine de continuer de chercher les autres pendant qu'il s'occupait du gamin.

Alors qu'il détachait le gosse, celui-ci tentait de l'avertir du danger mais il était trop tard quand le concerné le remarqua et reçût un coup dans la nuque qui l'assomma tout de suite.

Antoine, lui, ne trouva plus personne au rez-de-chaussée mais s'inquiéta en ne voyant pas son camarade revenir avec le jeune.

Il décida de revenir sur ses pas afin d'aller jeter un œil et constata à sa plus grande surprise que le Geek était toujours attaché.

Il termina donc le boulot de l'autre avant de demander où était son frère.

 **Geek** – _« Ils… Ils… Ils l'ont assommé et entraîné quelque part mais je ne sais pas où… J'ai peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal ainsi qu'aux autres… »_ (pleurant)

 **Antoine** – _« Te tracasse pas pour lui ! Il est suffisamment fort pour tenir le coup jusqu' à ce que j'aille l'aider. Quant à toi, tu vas aller rejoindre tes frères déjà libres et tu vas rester avec eux jusqu'au moment où on reviendra avec tout le monde… D'accord ? »_

 **Geek** – _« O… Oui… »_ (pleurant)

 **Antoine** – _« C'est très bien ». (souriant)_

Antoine le tira par la main et fît sortir le Geek de l'entrepôt dont celui-ci fût chaleureusement accueilli par le Hippie et Maître Panda.

Après que cela soit fait, Antoine se pressa de rechercher le Patron de telle sorte qu'ils puissent être à deux à lutter contre les ennemis car évidemment, il savait que tout seul, c'était du suicide.

Il regarda absolument dans les moindres détails chaque endroit possible et imaginable avant de tomber nez à nez avec une porte dérobée.

Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais sans succès et opta donc pour faire exploser la serrure en tirant dessus et ce, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans un autre endroit, le Patron apparût, blessé mais debout et en état de se battre.

Content de voir qu'il s'en était sorti, Antoine le serra dans ses bras pendant quelques petites secondes car il fût vite repoussé par l'homologue criminel du châtain.

Sachant tous deux qu'il n'y avait âme qui vive au sous-sol et au rez-de-chaussée, ils grimpèrent rapidement et délicatement au premier étage.

Celui-ci ressemblait à un long couloir rempli de locaux pouvant aussi bien cacher leurs proches que les membres du clan.

Ils les passèrent tous ou presque en revue avant d'arriver à la dernière salle.

En ouvrant, ils constatèrent la présence d'hommes de main, debout près de quelque chose mais nul ne réussît à voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Antoine s'avança doucement et une fois à côté d'eux, il les frappa à la tête avec la crosse de son fusil et ceux-ci tombèrent au sol.

Antoine se rapprocha et observa ce qui correspondait à une baignoire mais ici, il s'agissait d'une cuve selon lui et dont celle-ci était remplie d'eau.

Du sang ainsi que quelques faibles bulles d'air remontaient à la surface et en se penchant de plus près, il discerna le corps de son ami.

Il jeta son arme à terre, plongea ses bras dans le liquide, l'attrapa par la nuque et le tira en haut avant de le sortir totalement de là.

Mathieu était inconscient, respirait à peine et saignait à l'arrière du crâne.

Antoine cria après le Patron qui, en découvrant son créateur dans cet état, resta pétrifié.

Ses membres et son cerveau étaient bloqués tandis que le chevelu le suppliait de venir.

Le Patron était littéralement sous le choc et ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il se passait à l'instant même sous ses yeux.

Antoine massa la poitrine de son pote afin de faire repartir son cœur et lui permettre de recracher toute l'eau contenue dans ses poumons mais sans réel succès.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer encore et encore tandis que le Patron avait finalement décidé de réagir et s'accroupît au-dessus de Mathieu.

Il posa sa main droite au même endroit que celles du cadet, ferma les yeux et essaya de rentrer en contact avec l'âme de son créateur.

Son esprit se réveilla dans l'espace intérieur de celui de Mathieu et y trouva celui-ci, assis, au bord d'une falaise.

Il marcha et s'installa ensuite à ses côtés…

 **Patron** – _« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?!, Mathieu »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Salut, Patron ! Content de voir que tu vas bien »_

Le jeune homme sombre gifla son créateur avant de lui hurler…

 **Patron** – _« T'as rien à faire ici ! Réveille-toi, Gamin ! »_

 **Mathieu** – _« A quoi bon ?... Pour continuer de souffrir de plus en plus… »_

Le Patron le gifla une seconde fois…

 **Mathieu** – _« T'as fini de me frapper, merde ! »_ (sa joue étant toute rouge)

 **Patron** – _« Lève tes fesses et suis-moi ! »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Pour quoi faire et où ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Reviens parmi nous ! Tes amis, les autres et moi avons besoin de toi… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Nan ! Vous avez nullement besoin de moi pour vivre et puis, j'en ai marre de subir toutes ces galères ! Marre de vivre pour souffrir ! Marre de vivre tout simplement ! »_

 **Patron** – _« Arrête tes conneries, Gamin ! Laisse-moi te montrer au moins un truc avant… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Tu veux me montrer quoi ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Observe et constate par toi-même ! »_

Tous deux fermèrent leurs yeux, Mathieu posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du Patron qui lui laissa temporairement libre accès à son corps.

Mathieu pût voir, à travers les yeux de son frère, mais sans bouger aucun membre, son ami Antoine se battre pour le ramener à la vie.

Ce dernier ne lésinait pas sur ses efforts et aussi sur les injures qu'il lui disait en même temps.

Il lui hurlait dessus, l'insultait et pleurait tout en faisant son possible pour le sauver.

Il se sentait même coupable de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt pour le protéger, le libérer de cet enfer et pensait au plus profond de lui-même que ce serait de sa faute si Mathieu mourrait.

Celui-ci choisît de retourner dans son antre spirituel car il ne supportait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Ils se regardèrent chacun dans les yeux après cela et le Patron lui demanda…

 **Patron** – _« Alors, Gamin ?!... Tu veux toujours rester ici, tout seul, ou alors tu préfères revenir parmi nous ? »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Ça va, ça va… T'as réussi à me convaincre de revenir parmi vous »._

 **Patron** – _« Je suis très heureux de te l'entendre dire ! »_ (souriant)

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Patron serra Mathieu dans ses bras avant de retourner dans son propre corps et de dire à Antoine de ne pas s'arrêter.

Ce dernier le scruta en se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler tandis que son pote Mathieu émergea de l'inconscience et cracha toute l'eau contenue dans ses poumons.

Antoine, très heureux, le prît et le serra fortement dans ses bras tout en pleurant de bonheur.

 **Patron** – _« Bon retour parmi les vivants, Gamin ! »_ (souriant largement)

 **Mathieu** – _« Merci, vieux… Merci »_. (souriant) (faiblement)

Le Patron s'empara de son couteau, de sa veste et découpa des bandes de tissu afin de les enrouler autour de la tête de Mathieu dans le but recouvrir sa blessure.

Une fois que cela était fait, le Patron aida son créateur, très affaibli, à se mettre debout et ce dernier monta, ensuite, à califourchon sur le dos du chevelu.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où les attendaient Mickael et ses hommes.

Il menaçait Tatiana en posant le revolver sur sa tempe et la maintenait, collée à lui, avec l'autre main placée sur sa bouche.

 **Patron** – _« Lâche-la immédiatement, Mickael ! »_

 **Mickael** – _« Hors de question… A moins que… »_

 **Patron** – _« Que quoi ?... »_

 **Mickael** – _« Que dirais-tu d'échanger vos places ? »_

 **Tatiana** – _« Naaan ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour moi ! Tes frères ont besoin de toi mais moi, je ne compte pour personne »_

 **Patron** – _« Tu te trompes, Gamine… »_

 **Tatiana** – « Pardon ?... »

 **Patron** – _« Tu te trompes concernant le fait que tu ne comptes pour personne… car pour moi, tu comptes énormément »_.

 **Tatiana** – _« Tu es sérieux ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Absolument, Gamine »_.

 **Mickael** – _« Vous êtes tellement mignons tous ensemble… Ça me donnerait même envie de me faire un petit plaisir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Patron »_.

 **Mathieu** – _« Patron… Patron… »_ (parlant tout bas)

 **Patron** – _« Qu'y a-t-il, Mathieu ? »_

 **Mathieu** – _« On pourrait leur tendre une embuscade, t'en penses quoi ? »_ (parlant tout bas)

 **Patron** – _« Huuum… Nan ! Je refuse ! »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Mais pourquoi ? »_ (parlant tout bas)

 **Patron** – _« Trop dangereux aussi bien pour toi que pour nous tous »_.

 **Mathieu** – _« Tu vas faire comment alors ? T'as une idée ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Laisse-moi gérer ça, Gamin ! »_

Se demandant chacun ce dont il voulait dire par là, Mathieu et Antoine se scrutèrent du regard et furent pas qu'un peu étonnés lorsqu'ils entendirent…

 **Patron** – _« J'accepte »_.

 **Mickael** – _« Quoi donc ? »_

 **Patron** – _« J'accepte d'échanger ma place contre celle de Tatiana »_.

 **Mathieu** / **Antoine** / **Tatiana** – _« Quoi ?! »_

 **Mickael** – _« Tu es sérieux ?, Patron. Tu choisis la vie de la pute plutôt que la tienne ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Je suis très sérieux alors dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis ! »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Arrête tes conneries !, mec. Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! »_

 **Antoine** – _« Mathieu a raison ! Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour qui que ce soit ! »_

 **Patron** – _« Ma décision est prise alors cassez-vous avant que je ne me débarrasse de vous ! »_

En disant cela, il jeta un œil à son créateur et esquissa un léger sourire afin de lui faire comprendre le but de sa manœuvre.

Voyant la détermination de sa personnalité, Mathieu n'eût d'autre choix d'accepter mais exigea de lui qu'ils se saluent une dernière fois avant de se quitter.

Le Patron fît quelques pas et une fois devant lui, à quelques centimètres d'Antoine et Mathieu, ils se serrèrent fortement dans leurs bras.

Le Patron en profita pour s'excuser de les avoir entraînés là-dedans et lui promît de tout faire pour s'en débarrasser définitivement tandis que Mathieu glissa dans la poche de son pantalon son arme fétiche, le Glock 18 chromé ainsi qu'un portable qu'Antoine lui avait fourni en cas d'urgence.

Le Patron l'interrogea du regard sur la manière dont il avait fait pour ne pas se l'être fait prendre et il lui répondît en chuchotant…

 **Mathieu** – _« Disons que je l'ai passé au Hippie qui l'a d'abord emballé dans du plastique et l'a ensuite passé au Panda qui… qui a choisi de le faire bien pénétrer à l'intérieur de ses entrailles… »_

 **Patron** – _« Tu veux dire qu'il se l'ait enfoncé dans... ? »_

 **Mathieu** – (acquiesçant) _« Ouai… Dans le cul, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses… »_

 **Patron** – _« Je le croyais moins farouche mais ça me plaît, Gamin ! »_

Le Patron esquissa un large sourire de plaisir en entendant cela et le remercia pour ce cadeau.

Ensuite, ils se lâchèrent et le criminel pervers fît l'accolade à Antoine et le remercia, lui aussi, de son coup de main pour les avoir sauvés et leur annonça qu'il était sûrement temps des « au revoir » maintenant.

Il les salua comme Mathieu le faisait dans ses vidéos et marcha en direction du Chef et de ses sbires dont celui-ci relâcha la jeune femme qui accourût vers le Patron.

Elle se jeta dessus et l'enlaça tout en pleurant.

Celui-ci la prît dans ses bras et la câlina tout en lui disant de se tenir prête à agir car ça allait chauffer d'ici peu et qu'il espérait en revenir vivant.

Elle n'émît aucune réaction mais lui susurra quand même un « ok » d'approbation.

Après cela, ils se quittèrent et Tatiana rejoignît les deux YouTubers et le Patron, Mickael.

Non sans réelle inquiétude et peur, Antoine, Mathieu et Tatiana partirent de l'entrepôt alors que leur camarade s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la gueule du loup.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, le Patron arbora discrètement son large et légendaire sourire carnassier signifiant que la guerre était lancée.

Il s'empara de son Glock, tua très rapidement les cinq gardes qui étaient aux côtés du Chef et la pointa vers ce dernier.

Le concerné prît la sienne et visa le jeune homme pervers de la famille Sommet.

Ils n'étaient maintenant plus que tous les deux, face à face, et luttant dorénavant pour leur survie et la vengeance.

 **Mickael** – _« Je vois que tu ne peux te priver d'éliminer mes hommes avant moi… Serait-ce de la peur ou… ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Gamin !... Toujours garder le meilleur pour la fin »._

 **Mickael** – _« S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est bien ça »._

 **Patron** – _« Héhé… »_

Le Patron tira en direction de Mickael mais la balle ne fît que lui érafler le visage tandis que la sienne blessa l'épaule de son adversaire.

Le Patron jura en sentant la douleur parcourir son bras gauche et était sur le point de tirer encore quand un autre projectile vînt perforer son abdomen et opta donc pour la fuite.

Il courait se mette à l'abri alors que son ennemi juré continuait de l'attaquer tout en le suivant.

Il descendît au sous-sol et se cacha derrière un des nombreux poteaux présents dans le couloir.

Il attendît que Mickael soit à sa portée et se remît à tirer de plus bel, le touchant, lui aussi, à l'abdomen et un peu partout sur le restant de son corps.

Regardant chacun ce qui leur restait comme munitions, Mickael en avait une et deux pour le Patron.

 **Mickael** – _« Je suppose qu'il ne te reste plus qu'un coup à tirer ?! »_

 **Patron** – _« Toi aussi, on dirait »._

 **Mickael** – _« C'est exact !... Alors que dirais-tu de faire un duel à l'ancienne ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Hum !... Comme au bon vieux temps… »_

 **Mickael** – _« Exactement !... Comme au bon vieux temps… Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »_

 **Patron** – _« J'en dis que je suis d'accord »_.

 **Mickael** – _« Content de te l'entendre dire ! »_

Le Patron plongea sa main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon et composa le seul numéro qui avait été enregistré dans le répertoire.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le nom et comme il s'en doutait, c'était celui d'Antoine.

Ensuite, il se plaça face à Mickael, à environ 7-8 mètres de lui, et tendît son bras droit en pointant son arme fétiche sur son ennemi et dont celui-ci en fît de même.

Ils comptèrent jusque trois et tirèrent tous deux en même temps.

Mickael s'écroula le premier sur le sol, suivi du Patron qui avait quand même réussi à faire quelques pas en direction de la sortie.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux étendus par terre dont l'un (Mickael) sur le dos et l'autre à plat ventre (le Patron).

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand le téléphone d'Antoine sonna.

Celui-ci regarda le numéro et constata qu'il s'agissait du téléphone d'urgence que Mathieu avait donné au Patron.

Il décrocha, porta le téléphone à son oreille droite et écouta ce qui s'y déroulait en temps réel.

Il pût notamment entendre la discussion entre les deux criminels mais aussi les derniers et ultimes coups de feu de cette bataille.

Il attendît encore quelques secondes avant d'annoncer à Mathieu et aux autres…

 **Antoine** – _« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller voir car je sens que ça s'est mal terminé pour le Patron… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?, Antoine »_

 **Antoine** – _« Le fait qu'il y a eu deux tirs et que personne ne semble répondre ou même ne serait qu'émettre le moindre bruit »._

Inquiets, Mathieu qui avait placé son bras droit sur les épaules d'Antoine l'aidant ainsi à marcher plus facilement, se dirigea avec son ami et Tatiana vers l'entrepôt tandis que ses autres personnalités étaient restées dans le véhicule.

Ils y entrèrent par la porte d'entrée principale et marchèrent tout droit jusqu'au moment où ils découvrirent les corps des deux hommes au sous-sol.

Ils accoururent vers le Patron qui était couché sur le ventre et se vidait rapidement de son sang.

Mathieu le retourna et perçut que son homologue était gravement blessé à l'abdomen et au cœur mais que malgré cela, il était encore en vie.

 **Mathieu** – _« Accroche-toi, mon vieux ! On va te tirer de cet endroit et te soigner ! »_

 **Patron** – _« Laisse tomber, Gamin !... Casse-toi d'ici et laisse-moi… De toute façon, je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Arrête tes conneries ! Tu vas te battre et rester avec nous !, tu m'entends ?! »_

 **Patron** – (pensant) _« Je vois que tu as bien retenu ce dont je t'ai enseigné, Gamin…_

 _Rien que le fait de savoir ça me rend heureux… »_

Une larme coula le long de sa joue… Le Patron ferma ses yeux.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Mathieu qui le remarqua aussitôt.

 **Mathieu** – _« C'est moi ou tu es en train de pleurer, vieux ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Mathieu… J'aimerais te donner quelque chose avant de mourir… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Quoi donc ?! »_ (surpris)

Le Patron plongea sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortît une enveloppe blanche contenant sûrement une lettre.

Il la tendît à son créateur et ajouta…

 **Patron** – _« Lis-la une fois que tu seras de retour à la maison et seul, s'il te plaît, car le contenu est très important et ce qui y est marqué, t'es directement adressé »_.

 **Mathieu** – _« Je vois mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu vas vivre et revenir avec nous tous ! »_

 **Patron** – _« Gamin… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Oui ?, Patron… »_

 **Patron** – _« Tu sais ce qui me ferait énormément plaisir ?... »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Nan mais dis-moi »._

 **Patron** – _« Que tu me serres dans tes bras comme le font des frères, s'il te plaît, et je voudrais que tu retires mes lunettes pour moi… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« D'habitude, tu tues quiconque qui ose ne serait-ce que de tenter de les enlever et là,… tu me demandes carrément de le faire ? »_

 **Patron** – _« Je t'en supplie, Gamin… Fais-le car je voudrais que tu puisses les voir pour de vrai et non garder des rumeurs comme souvenir »._

 **Mathieu** – _« Je comprends… Puisque tu insistes tant que ça, je vais le faire »_.

 **Patron** – _« Merci, Gamin »_.

Mathieu approcha ses doigts du visage de son homologue criminel, les déposa sur ses lunettes, les retira et les déposa à côté de lui.

Ensuite, à sa demande, il les observa de plus près et constata qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur que les siens.

Chez lui, ils étaient bleu glace tandis que chez son frère, ils étaient gris foncé et les pupilles plus grandes.

Elles occupaient plus du trois quarts de ses iris.

En plantant son regard dans le sien, Mathieu pût voir non pas de la colère ou tout autre sentiment de peur mais plutôt de la tristesse et du désespoir.

Son âme semblait vide et morte dans laquelle la vie ne semblait même plus être présente.

Cela l'étonna d'un certain côté mais pas tant que ça en fait car il s'en doutait un peu mais il n'avait jamais osé lui en parlé.

Après que son vœu soit exaucé, comme promis, il le prît dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Le Patron passa lui aussi ses bras autour de son créateur et lui frotta doucement le dos.

 **Patron** – _« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait subir tous ces événements ainsi que tous les autres … Pardonne-moi d'avoir été ce que j'étais et je suis encore… Pardonne-moi d'être la partie la plus néfaste de toi et de t'avoir gâché tous ces moments vécus »_.

 **Mathieu** – _« Des conneries, j'avoue que tu en as faites mais je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Tu es peut-être, comme tu le prétends, mon côté néfaste mais sache que sans toi, il y a des chances que moi et les autres ne serions plus là depuis bien longtemps… »_

 **Patron** – _« Je t'aime, mon frère »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Moi aussi, Patron… Moi aussi… »_

Ce n'est qu'après ces dernières paroles que la poigne de la personnalité sombre de Mathieu lâcha et que ses membres supérieurs tombèrent au sol.

Sentant cela, Mathieu se redressa et aperçût les yeux sans vie du Patron.

Il prît son pouls avec deux doigts et en conclût que c'était fini.

Il soupira, referma les paupières de celui-ci et déclara à Antoine et Tatiana…

 **Mathieu** – _« C'en est fini… Il est…Mort… »_

Sous le choc, Tatiana s'agenouilla et s'effondra en larmes à côté d'Antoine dont celui-ci s'accroupît afin de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Mathieu, quant à lui, se retenait, difficilement certes, mais il pensait qu'il ne devait pas s'écrouler, du moins pas maintenant.

Il se devait d'être fort et de ne pas céder en public car les autres comptaient sur lui, maintenant.

Il se mît debout, plaça ses bras sous le corps sans vie du Patron et le souleva.

Antoine, lui, observait la scène se déroulant devant lui sans rien dire et regarda son ami portant sa personnalité dans ses bras avant de lui proposer son aide mais Mathieu lui répondît…

 **Mathieu** – _« Non, Antoine ! C'est à moi de le faire… Par contre, je veux bien que tu nous ramènes tous chez moi, s'il te plaît. Et… »_

 **Antoine** – _« Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Ça te dérangerait de passer la nuit à la maison ? »_

 **Antoine** – _« Bien sûr que non que ça ne me dérange pas ! »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Merci, mec ! »_

 **Antoine** – _« Tu sais très bien que si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi ce soit, tu n'as qu'à me le dire »._

 **Mathieu** – _« Je le sais mais j'avais peur qu'après ce qui vient de se produire aujourd'hui, tu me rejettes et me détestes »._

 **Antoine** – _« J'admets que j'aurais préféré être mis au courant plus tôt au sujet de tes personnalités multiples mais c'est pas grave. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas trop en parler mais je ne t'en veux pas du tout »._

 **Mathieu** – _« Je t'en remercie, mec. T'es un vrai pote, un vrai ! »_

Antoine sourît en guise de réponse aux dires du châtain et aida la jeune femme à se relever et ajouta, tout en la contemplant…

 **Antoine** – _« As-tu un endroit où aller ?, Tatiana »_

 **Tatiana** – _« Je serais tentée de te répondre « oui » mais sans grande certitude…A la base, je vis et travaille au bordel mais j'ai un petit appart au-dessus, au deuxième étage, dans lequel je passe mes temps libres »._

 **Antoine** – _« Je vois… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Tu peux venir t'installer à la maison si ça peut te faire plaisir »._

 **Tatiana** – _« Merci beaucoup, Mathieu ! Néanmoins, je ne tiens pas à profiter de vous et de votre hospitalité. Ce ne serait pas très honnête de ma part… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« C'est à toi de décider mais sache que tu peux venir nous dire bonjour quand tu en as envie. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte »._

 **Tatiana** – _« Merci énormément, Mathieu »_

Mathieu transportant son homologue criminel dans ses bras, suivi de Tatiana à gauche et Antoine qui fermait la marche, à droite, quittèrent cet entrepôt où trop de sang avait coulé et marchèrent jusqu'à leur véhicule où les attendaient les autres.

Au moment où ils passaient le pas de la porte d'entrée, la pluie aussi intense qu'elle pouvait être tomba sur eux, dramatisant encore plus la situation qu'ils vivaient à l'heure actuelle.

En les voyant arriver, le Geek, le Hippie et Maître Panda étaient heureux de les savoir en vie mais étaient quand même inquiets concernant le Patron.

Ils remarquèrent que Mathieu le portait et ce n'est qu'à partir de cet instant qu'ils redoutèrent tous le pire.

Ce dernier déposa le corps dans le coffre du 4x4 et monta à l'avant avec Antoine qui conduisait et Tatiana avait rejoint les autres à l'arrière.

Il leur annonça le décès de leur frère et aucun ne pût retenir ses larmes.

Le Panda essayait de consoler le Geek qui chialait comme pas possible tandis que le Hippie n'avait pas l'air de réaliser ce dont il se passait.

Antoine les ramena chez eux vers 4h25…

Ils montèrent tous, chacun dans leur chambre à l'exception de Tatiana et Antoine qui ne savaient pas où dormir.

Mathieu les invita à s'installer dans la chambre d'ami où se trouvaient deux lits aux extrémités de la pièce et les pieds vers la porte.

Fatigués et encore sous le choc, ils éteignirent les lumières et s'endormirent profondément.

Mathieu, quant à lui, avait apporté le corps sans vie de sa personnalité sombre dans l'antre de celui-ci avant de rejoindre le sien.

Il s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau et soupira avant de prendre l'enveloppe que le Patron lui avait donnée avant de mourir.

Il la déposa sur la table, s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux, l'ouvrît et retira deux feuilles A4 pliées en trois.

Il prît d'abord la première et la lût en entier…

 _Cher Mathieu,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je dois être probablement mort après vous avoir sauvé de l'une de mes nombreuses conneries et que donc, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de te révéler ce qui suit…_

 _En écrivant ce petit texte, j'ai pensé à une de mes chansons préférées et dont j'espère que tu la reconnaîtras, Gamin…_

 _Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir réussi à te le dire en face mais malgré mon tempérament pervers, autoritaire et indépendant, je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de te l'exprimer alors je le fais ici._

 _Salut, Gamin…_

 _P.S : Ne pleure pas trop quand tu la liras car je ne pourrai supporter de te voir comme ça, s'il te plaît._

Curieux par ce qu'il voulait dire, Mathieu posa la première page sur son bureau, se saisît de la deuxième, la déplia et commença la lecture de celle-ci.

 _ **{How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

 _ **Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**_

 _ **Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**_

 _ **Until you find it there and lead it back home}**_

 _Gamin !_

 _Parmi toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées dans mon existence, tu as été le seul à m'avoir accepté pour ce que j'étais et non, pour ce que je représentais._

 _Tu as été le seul à avoir pu lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert sans que je n'ai eu besoin de le faire et tout en ne dévoilant rien aux autres._

 _Au début, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, j'ai vécu en toi et à travers toi._

 _Puis, ensuite, nous sommes devenus des êtres uniques et indépendants, tout en étant toujours relié à toi, ton corps et ton âme._

 _Tout comme les autres, j'incarnais une partie de toi et on peut dire que j'ai eu à la fois la chance et la malchance de tomber sur ton côté pervers, sadique et violent mais aussi très protecteur envers sa famille._

 _Néanmoins, même si je vivais, au fond, j'étais comme un zombie, un corps sans âme n'étant capable de rien sauf provoquer chaos et destruction autour de lui et ce, jusqu'à ce jour._

 _Ce jour qui m'a changé ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Ce jour où dans l'asile, on a failli tous y rester et ce fût ce jour-là que j'ai enfin compris l'importance de notre existence et de notre famille._

 _Sans compter celui où tu m'as supplié en chialant presque de revenir à la maison alors que j'avais gravement blessé le Geek._

 _Rien que pour cela mais aussi pour le fait de m'avoir montré ce que c'était d'avoir une âme, d'être humain, je ne te remercierai jamais assez…_

 _ **{(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Call my name and save me from the dark**_

 _ **(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Bid my blood to run**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Before I come undone**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Save me from the nothing I've become}**_

 _J'aurais tant voulu te démontrer que tu étais parvenu à me transformer en une personne meilleure et que tu avais réussi à me sauver des ténèbres mais faut croire que mon cas était désespéré._

 _J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois fier de moi pour y être arrivé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je sois devenu non pas un homme mais le Diable lui-même._

 _ **{Now that I know what I'm without**_

 _ **You can't just leave me**_

 _ **Breathe into me and make me real**_

 _ **Bring me to life}**_

 _Mathieu,…_

 _Le fait que tu aies été enlevé et torturé par ma faute me fait horriblement souffrir._

 _De plus, le fait de vivre sans toi me serait impossible car tu étais le seul et l'unique qui me rendait réel et vivant. Le seul qui donnait une raison à mon existence et rien que pour ça, je serais, et finalement été, capable de me sacrifier._

 _ **{Bring me to life**_

 _ **(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

 _ **Bring me to life}**_

 _Sache que sans toi, ma vie n'aurait été qu'un mensonge et dans laquelle aucune base ne serait construite ou serait réelle et véritable._

 _Tu m'amenais à la vie ou en partie, du moins._

 _ **{Frozen inside without your touch**_

 _ **Without your love, darling**_

 _ **Only you are the life among the dead}**_

 _Mon cœur envahi par la noirceur des ténèbres était paralysé mais grâce à ton amour fraternel, il a pu s'en sortir un peu et battre pour toi et les autres frangins ainsi que nos amis._

 _Cependant, malgré que nous ayons été les deux hommes les plus forts et résistants de la famille, ce qui nous différencie, vois-tu… C'est que toi, tu es la vie et moi, la mort._

 _ **{All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life}**_

 _Pendant toutes ces années durant lesquelles j'ai vécu à travers toi, je ne pouvais voir que ce dont tu voulais bien me montrer._

 _Les autres et moi-même, tu nous as gardé secrets, enfouis au fond de ton être et inexistants pendant des années et des années jusqu'au moment où tu nous as fait naître en commençant d'abord par moi, puis le Hippie, le Geek, le Prof, la Fille et finalement, le Panda._

 _Je me souviens qu'alors j'étais enfermé en toi, je te suppliais de me laisser ta place mais que tu n'osais pas car tu me craignais et à juste titre, ceci dit._

 _Pourtant, ce que tu ne savais pas, c'était que je désirais t'aider à te défendre contre tous ceux qui te martyrisaient mais sans connaître le pourquoi, je me doutais que tu avais honte de moi et de ce que j'étais._

 _Ne t'en fais, je ne t'en veux pas et je n'en t'ai jamais voulu pour ça…_

 _Comprends-moi…_

 _Et voilà, Gamin !_

 _Maintenant, tu connais toute la vérité sur moi et j'espère depuis le Ciel (ou les Enfers) que tu pardonneras pour tous ou du moins, une partie de mes actes._

 _Même si je sais que nous sommes issus de ton âme et de ta personnalité, je tenais à te dire que je t'avais toujours considéré comme mon petit frère et que c'était mon devoir de te protéger des gens et du monde cruel qui nous entoure._

 _Pour cette raison, je te supplie de vivre ta vie, de profiter de chaque instant que tu passes avec les autres personnalités mais aussi tes potes et la famille qui nous reste._

 _N'oublie pas de te trouver une copine et de ne pas me décevoir point de vu sexe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Gamin…_

 _Continue de vivre comme tu le fais, Gamin !_

 _Ne m'oublie jamais ainsi que tout ce dont je t'ai appris._

 _Adieu !_

 _Patron_

 _P.S : Dis au Geek que je suis désolé de l'avoir violenté et traumatisé et à Tatiana, dis-lui qu'elle n'était pas que ma meilleure pute mais aussi et surtout, ma seule et véritable amie…_

La lettre terminée, Mathieu la replia, la rangea à nouveau dans l'enveloppe et la laissa sur son bureau, près de son ordinateur.

Il posa ensuite ses coudes sur la table et plaça son visage entre ses mains.

Une première larme perla sur sa joue droite avant de tomber en s'écrasant, suivie d'une deuxième qu'il essuya avec sa main gauche.

Il ouvrît son tiroir de bureau en haut à gauche, prît son paquet de cigarettes ainsi que son briquet, se leva de sa chaise et sortît de la pièce.

En ouvrant, il fît face à Antoine qui était debout dans le couloir, près de l'entrée.

Le voyant là, Mathieu fût surpris et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là…

 **Antoine** – _« Je suis simplement venu voir comme tu allais… Tu tiens le choc, mon vieux ? »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Bof !... J'essaie mais ce n'est pas facile… J'ai du mal à me dire qu'il soit mort…_

 _J'avoue qu'il était ma personnalité la plus dangereuse et perverse mais il était comme tout le monde ici, un membre à part entière de la famille »._

 **Antoine** – _« J'ose à peine imaginer ce que tu dois vivre en ce moment…_

 _Si tu veux, on peut aller dehors ou boire un verre ou… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« J'aimerais juste rester ici et… »_

Tout à coup, Mathieu ne pût se retenir et libéra toutes les larmes de son corps.

Antoine prît l'aîné dans ses bras et le serra contre lui pour le consoler.

Ce dernier posa le plat de ses bras et enfouît sa tête contre la poitrine du plus jeune tout en continuant de pleurer.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure avant que Mathieu ne s'assoupisse sur son confrère.

Celui-ci le coucha dans son lit et s'assît sur la chaise de bureau à côté de lui afin de veiller dessus.

Il en profita pour faire le tour de la chambre et tomba sur l'enveloppe que le Patron lui avait donnée.

Il hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à la lire.

Une fois terminée, il la posa au même endroit et se réinstalla auprès de son ami dont celui-ci semblait avoir un sommeil agité.

Antoine passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Mathieu et lui caressa la tête doucement pour qu'il se calme un peu

En effet, celui-ci bougeait dans tous les sens et gémissait de temps en temps.

Le temps passa et Mathieu se réveilla aux environs de 12h15.

En ouvrant les yeux, il aperçût d'abord une présence floue avant de distinguer clairement son pote Antoine, ce qui, disons-le, lui fît sourire un peu.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa terrasse après avoir ramassé son briquet et son paquet de clopes.

Il en porta une à ses lèvres et l'alluma, l'air pensif, le regard au ciel et ressentant une légère brise lui effleurant le visage.

Après plusieurs minutes, Mathieu retourna à l'intérieur, se déplaça jusqu'à son bureau, alla dans le même tiroir que le précédent et s'empara d'un pendentif avec une chaîne dorée.

Celui-ci ressemblait à un médaillon qu'il ouvrît et observa son contenu.

Il pouvait voir une photo de lui, plus jeune, avec sa mère dans la partie de droite et une autre où il est avec ses personnalités dans celle de gauche.

Il le referma et le mît autour de son cou pour ensuite, quitter sa chambre et faire un tour.

Il revînt deux heures plus tard avec des planches en bois et des draps ayant sa hauteur.

Le Panda, le Geek, Antoine, le Hippie et Tatiana l'attendaient dans le salon et la cuisine et vinrent vers lui pour l'accueillir.

 **Panda** – _« Tu veux nous en parler ?... »_

 **Hippie** – _« Parle-nous en, Gros !... »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Pas maintenant ! »_

 **Geek** – _« Raconte-nous ce qui t'arrive, Mathieu »._

 **Mathieu** – _« J'ai pas envie de vous dire quoi que ce soit !_

 _Laissez-moi tranquille ! »_

Mathieu demanda à Antoine de lui donner un coup de main pour transporter ses achats jusque dans la chambre du Patron.

Il déposa d'abord ses affaires sur le sol, près de la table de bureau, et prît celles qui étaient dans les mains de son ami avant de les mettre sur les autres.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de fermer la porte, son pote le chevelu bloqua avec son pied et la tînt avec sa main droite.

Ce dernier plongea son regard, à travers les carreaux de ses lunettes, dans celui bleu glacial du châtain.

 **Antoine** – _« Même si tu ne veux pas en discuter, laisse-moi au moins t'aider à t'occuper de ton autre »_.

 **Mathieu** – _« Je préfère faire ça tout seul, si ça te dérange pas… »_

 **Antoine** – _« Laisse-moi te filer un coup de main… Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai failli et bien cru pendant un moment que je t'avais perdu »._

 **Mathieu** – _« Désolé pour ça, Antoine… Je comprends que tu sois inquiet pour moi mais… »_

 **Antoine** – _« Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Tu connais l'effet que ça fait de voir son meilleur pote mourir sous ses yeux tout en ressentant la culpabilité de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour éviter cela ? »_

Mathieu détourna son regard des yeux d'Antoine en se retournant.

En même temps, il ferma les siens, serra les poings et se retînt de lui en coller une.

Antoine, quant à lui, s'aperçût de l'énorme boulette qu'il venait de faire et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, il eût à peine le temps de poser sa main droite sur son épaule gauche que Mathieu lui mît une droite directement dans le menton.

Antoine, sonné, se frotta là où il reçût le coup et l'observa pendant quelques secondes.

 **Mathieu** – _« Dégage ! »_

 **Antoine** – _« Désolé de t'avoir blessé mais… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Dégage, Antoine ! Casse-toi ! Je veux plus te voir pour le moment alors tu quittes tout de suite la chambre ! »_

Désolé, Antoine sortît lentement et au même instant où il allait dire quelque chose, Mathieu lui ferma la porte au nez.

Après cela, ce dernier posa son dos contre celle-ci et se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il fût assis.

Il plaça son visage entre ses mains et de nouvelles larmes perlèrent au sol.

Il ne cessait pas une seconde de penser, revoir chaque minute, voire chaque seconde, de ces dernières 24 heures qui furent les pires de toute leur vie.

Tous ces événements remontèrent à la surface et défilaient constamment devant ses yeux.

Toutes ces périodes de tortures aussi bien physiques que morales, toutes ces questions, tous ces cris, toutes ces souffrances subies par lui et ses personnalités, le fait d'avoir vu sa propre mort, aussi lente et douloureuse qu'elle fût, suivi du sauvetage par son pote Antoine et le Patron et le sacrifice de celui-ci pour les libérer tous.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures.

Il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant mais il savait ce qu'il allait faire après… Après avoir enterré cette partie de lui dont il en garderait toujours une trace au fond de lui.

Mathieu reprît ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard, se mît debout et entama, seul, la construction du cercueil à l'aide des planches et dont l'intérieur serait recouvert de draps en soie, le tout acheté plus tôt.

Il était aux environs de 15h35 quand il commença.

La boîte, une fois terminée vers 17h10, il la plaça à droite du lit en la poussant.

Ensuite, il alla dans la salle de bains et prît de quoi laver le corps sans vie du Patron.

Il ne fallut qu'à peine trente minutes pour lui faire sa toilette.

Cela fait, il souleva le cadavre de son frère et le déposa à l'intérieur de celle-ci avant de la refermer.

Il grava sur le couvercle son nom, ses dates de naissance et de mort ainsi qu'une croix chrétienne à l'aide de son canif.

Quand il eût fini de tout préparer, il était déjà passé 18 heures.

En sortant de sa chambre, il remarqua la présence d'Antoine dont celui-ci était assis sur le sol, dos au mur, à droite de la porte.

Ce dernier leva la tête et vît que Mathieu était debout, face à lui, et ne bougeant pas.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de parler, Mathieu prononça faiblement…

 **Mathieu** – _« Excuse-moi, mec… Excuse-moi d'avoir agi ainsi… Excuse-moi de t'avoir frappé mais… »_

 **Antoine** – _« T'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Mat'… Je comprends ta réaction._

 _J'admets que ce que j'ai dit était malvenu de ma part et j'en suis sincèrement désolé… »_

 **Mathieu** – _« Je te pardonne, Antoine… Je te pardonne… »_

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après qu'Antoine se soit levé et pleurèrent tous deux, laissant ainsi leurs chagrins et peines disparaître peu à peu.

Après cela, ils retournèrent dans la pièce du Patron et s'emparèrent à eux deux de la boîte qu'ils descendirent jusque devant la porte de son jardin privé qu'ils traversèrent pour aller tout au fond.

Mathieu creusait dans la terre quand il fût pris par de légers vertiges le faisant tenir difficilement en équilibre qu'il faillit en tomber.

Heureusement, Antoine le rattrapa par le bras et lui demanda si ça allait.

Mathieu lui répondît qu'il allait bien, que c'était juste un petit passage à vide et refusa gentiment le coup de main proposé par son collègue YouTuber.

Les autres personnalités et Tatiana assistaient à la scène depuis l'entrée du jardin.

La météo n'était, elle, pas des plus joyeuses à cause des nuages noirs qu'elle dévoilait.

Le trou une fois creusé, Tatiana et les autres rejoignirent leur créateur et son ami qui installèrent doucement le cercueil au fond de celui-ci avant de le recouvrir et ainsi le refermer.

Tous, sans exception, ne purent s'empêcher de pleurer alors que la pluie, quant à elle, se déversait sur eux.

La cérémonie privée terminée, Mathieu se tourna vers ses personnalités, Tatiana et Antoine et les regarda chacun dans les yeux avant de dire…

 **Mathieu** – _« Il est temps de rentrer, maintenant !... »_

Ils firent demi-tour et marchèrent jusqu'à arriver à la porte menant au salon avant que Maître Panda l'interpelle…

 **Panda** – _« C'est quoi la suite ?, Mathieu »_

 **Antoine** – _« C'est vrai ça ! Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire maintenant ?! »_

Mathieu baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et soupira.

Un silence pesant dura plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne la releva et les réouvrît avant de dire…

 **Mathieu** – _« Tout simplement… le venger ! »_

A cet instant, sa voix devînt plus rauque et la pupille de son œil droit passa du bleu glacial au rouge feu ardent.

Tous se rendirent compte qu'une part de la personnalité du Patron dormait et qu'elle venait de se réveiller à l'intérieur de l'âme du jeune homme.

En effet, la guerre était loin d'être finie et elle ne faisait que commencer…

.

.

.

 **Hey ! J'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous n'êtes pas trop triste ^^**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des conseils, je suis preneuse...**

 **... Review ?**


End file.
